


Fraxian Kiss

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Mind Control, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Spencer has one goal: fuck his way around the galaxy. Lucky for him, the local clubs cater to inter-species hook-ups. He's going to have a great time, and nobody can stop him.





	Fraxian Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



> (End notes contain spoilers, so please don't read them until you've finished the story.)

“On Earth, back when humans were limited to just Earth, there used to be a game among a certain subset of college students: ‘fuck your way around the world.’ The goal was to fuck as many people from as many different countries as possible.

“So you’d hang around with all the exchange students and hope your uni had a partner school in Greece, or Ghana, or Vietnam, or whatever country hadn’t been crossed off your list yet. Then you and your buddies could compare your lists regularly, and whoever had ticked off the most countries by the time you graduated had ‘won.’”

Spencer, half drunk on his second Fraxian Kiss, paused dramatically and wiggled his eyebrows at Cynthia. For some reason she didn’t seem half as amused as he was, but that might have had to do with the single Earth beer sitting half-full in front of her. What was the point in coming to a club if she wasn’t going to drink? 

“Aren’t you going to ask me where this is going?” Spencer said.

Cynthia rolled her eyes in that obvious way she did when she wanted Spencer to definitely know that she wasn’t amused. “All right, Spence, where is this going?”

So she was interested after all! Spencer licked the last few drops out of his glass and continued, “Okay, so obviously, fucking your way around the world? Boring. We’re not limited to Earth anymore, so why should we limit this game to Earth countries. So I modernized it. Fuck your way around the galaxy!”

Spencer paused dramatically, but the expected laughter or questions didn’t come. Cynthia just stared at him.

“Come on. No reaction at all?” Spencer prodded.

“I can’t figure out if you’re really that much of an asshole, or just dumb. Maybe both.” Cynthia shook her head and stood up. “Whatever. Enjoy that little experiment. Hope you know what you’re doing.”

She started walking towards the exit.

“What I’m _doing_ is having fun!” Spencer called after her, but she was already out of earshot. Whatever. Spencer was so excited about his plan. He’d already fucked three of the twenty-six known alien species. He had debated doubling the number by including “male” and “female” for each species, but then there were some mono-gendered species and at least one with some complicated 4-gender setup, and it was too much trouble. 

The night was still young, and Spencer thought he could cross off at least one more alien. He’d spotted a few palarians dancing on the club floor, and their furred bodies promised to be quite the experience.

He’d just about sobered up enough to coordinate walking when a different alien set a drink down in front of him. Another Fraxian Kiss. Spencer looked up, and gasped.

“Oh. You’re a—”

“A fraxian, yes,” the alien said. He settled himself on the seat that Cynthia had vacated.

Fraxians were known for being astounding lovers, but they generally didn’t go to the kinds of clubs catering to interspecies hookups. Spencer had thought fraxians were going to be one of the harder species to convince into bed, but it looked like he’d struck it lucky. 

So, so lucky. The fraxian in front of him had scaled skin in a dark green—almost black—tone, with his reptilian fringes flaring out from his head like a mohawk. The scales on his skin reflected the club lights slightly, making him shimmer. He also sported tentacles. Tentacles for legs, which were concealed under a loose skirt, and two tentacle arms to go along with his more humanoid ones. Four little mini-tentacles—feelers—sat next to the mouth cavity, resembling whiskers.

Spencer smiled as enticingly as he could. “Wow. I’ve never met a fraxian before. I’m Spencer.”

The fraxian’s face-feelers wriggled lightly. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Farani.” Then he sent one of his arm tentacles forward and clasped it around Spencer’s wrist, shaking lightly. Spencer’s skin tingled at the contact, anticipation sending shivers up his spine.

Two second later, the bartender—a big, hulking polari with rows and rows of carnivore’s teeth—was in front of them. “Hey. What do you think you’re doing here?”

The tentacle withdrew, and Farani large eyes blinked quickly. “Nothing?”

The bartender looked at Spencer, and all the drinks in front of him. “I know your kind. Not around here. I don’t even know who let you into the club in the first place.”

Was the bartender trying to cockblock Spencer? What the hell. This was a club. People came here specifically to hook up. Spencer wouldn’t stand for this. So he stood up, swaying only lightly. “Hey! You can’t treat your customers like that.”

“Oh, I don’t want to cause trouble…” Farani mumbled. His tentacle arms wrapped neatly around his waist, the image of discomfort. 

Spencer might not have been the most sensitive soul around, but how was he supposed to not feel a little dash of protectiveness at that? Spencer was way more physically imposing than Farani, and the polari’s teeth didn’t scare him. (That might have been the alcohol talking. There were a lot of teeth.)

“Listen, buddy, you’re serving up drinks named Fraxian Kiss and then try to kick a fraxian out of your bar? That’s not cool!” Spencer jabbed in the direction of the bartender, and stumbled forward in his inebriation. At least he wasn’t slurring his words.

The bartender growled loudly. “You don’t know what you’re getting into, human.”

“What I’m getting into,” Spencer paused to wink at Farani, “is a good, hard fuck.”

The bartender snapped his jaw at Spencer. “Kid, for your own good, leave it. Fraxians are—”

“Fraxians are people too!” Spencer yelled. Some people nearby started staring, while others backed away. 

Farani shook his head, and his head fringe swayed lightly. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll leave.” His face-feelers wiggled lightly.

No way was Spencer letting this opportunity escape him though. He threw money onto the bar counter and shouted, “Fuck you!” to the bartender, before following Farani out of the club.

* * *

“Sorry about that,” Spencer said, once they’d gotten free of the lines waiting to get inside. “I didn’t realize fraxians had it bad.” Maybe that explained why they were so elusive in the club scene.

“I’m used to it by now.” Farani’s tentacle arm snaked out and touched Spencer’s wrist again. “Thank you for standing up for me. It doesn’t usually happen.”

Spencer decided to take that tentacle as an invitation. He pulled lightly, leading Farani towards a closed storefront. He leaned against the door and gripped the tentacle around his wrist. “I’m always happy to help. And happy to do other things, if you’re interested.”

“Oh, I’m interested,” Farani murmured. He closed the distance between them and braced his arms on either side of Spencer’s body, bracketing him in. “Very, very interested.”

The kiss was sublime. The texture was different from human lips, a little rougher, but nobody had ever accused Spencer of not liking it rough. As soon as Spencer parted his lips, Farani’s tongue pushed inside, long and nubile. The feelers on Farani’s face rubbed along Spencer’s jaw and cheeks, which was a sensation so alien that Spencer’s cock jerked and started filling.

Spencer brought his own arms up around Farani’s chest to draw him in even closer. He spread his legs to allow some of Farani’s tentacle legs to slide between them, and fuck, they were writhing in a very deliberate pattern, pressing against Spencer’s clothed groin in just the right way.

“You’re so hot,” Spencer murmured when Farani withdrew his tongue. “Do they call the drink that because of how horny it makes you?”

Farani made a strange rumbling noise. “No.” He pressed his feelers against Spencer’s lips, and one even slid inside, wriggling against Spencer’s gums. That alien texture was such a turn on.

Then in the next instant and liquid gushed into his mouth, causing a sharp prickling sensation. He coughed, but Farani’s arms and tentacles held him tight, and so much liquid flowed in, forcing Spencer to swallow or choke.

He swallowed.

“They call it a Fraxian Kiss because of how strong it is. How much it’ll incapacitate you if you overindulge, much like the venom fraxians can secrete.”

What? Spencer convulsed, struggling against Farani’s hold. But that prickling sensation in his mouth spread to the rest of his body, making it harder and harder to control his own movements. He felt so, so heavy, and his knees buckled. Farani held him tight, taking his weight when Spencer could no longer stand.

No matter how hard he tried, Spencer couldn’t keep his eyes open.

* * *

Waking was slow, with Spencer’s eyelids crusted over and practically glued shut. He tried to wipe his eyes clean, but his arms were bound somehow, and it was only through a lot of effort that he did finally manage to open his eyes.

“Ah, you’re still there. I worried the dose might have been too strong.”  
Spencer tilted his head to the side and found himself looking at a mirror. He saw himself, naked, on a bed with his wrists bound together and tethered to the bedpost. The fraxian—Farani, right—lay curled up against him, tentacles casually extending all over Spencer’s body. Spencer could barely see his own legs underneath that writhing mass.

Farani used a tentacle to grip Spencer’s chin and forced their eyes to meet.

“I love human eyes,” Farani said. “The little hairs that protect them are adorable. And the saltwater they secrete is divine.” Another tentacle slithered across Spencer’s forehead and pulled one eyelid up. “Why do your eyes come in so many different colors though? The texts never specified the reason for it.”

Spencer opened his mouth to speak, but immediately Farani was on him, sliding those face feelers into him again, wriggling all over. More liquid, sweet and sticky this time, poured into Spencer’s mouth. Spencer automatically swallowed, and the stickiness of the substance forced him to lick and smack his lips to get rid of it all.

“Where—?” Spencer asked once his mouth was clear. The edges of his mind were still fuzzy.

“My breeding den.” Farani made a strange glurgling sound. “I never thought I’d need one. Offspring seemed so troublesome. But I guess the saying is right, that once you’ve shed your thirtieth skin, you really do start feeling that urge.”

Spencer had never been all that great at biology, but he was pretty certain interspecies breeding was impossible. “I’m human.” 

“Yes! I was so happy when I noticed you.” The tentacle near Spencer’s eye withdrew, going on to poke at Spencer’s ear. “My coworker mentioned that humans have the perfect pH-balance, and that there are enough cavities in you for an egg to rest comfortably. And everybody knows that mammals make the best incubators.”

All of that should have made Spencer panic. He didn’t want to be an incubator. It sounded awful. Whatever Farani had forced him to drink, though, must have had sedative qualities, because Spencer’s heart beat remained steady.

“My friends… my family… will look for me,” Spencer said.

“Everybody saw you leaving with me willingly,” Farani countered. “And by the time they think to look for you, the egg will have hooked into your nervous system and will be keeping you docile.”

No, no. Spencer turned his head away again, but the mirror wasn’t a much better view. Pulling on his arm restraints didn’t help much, not with how weak Spencer felt.

Farani seemed to take that as a cue. His tentacles, which had been moving lazily over Spencer’s body, pulled away, leaving Spencer feeling cold.

“I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. I overheard you talking to your friend, and I figured you’d be willing to come with me. Then I tasted the sweat on your wrist, felt your pulse, and I just knew you’d be perfect.” 

Using some of his lower tentacles, Farani pulled Spencer’s legs apart. The tentacles were stronger than Spencer had assumed, lifting his hips up at an angle, allowing Farani to run his hands across the insides of Spencer’s thighs.

Spencer fought against venom Farani had fed him. His legs quivered lightly, from the strain or from arousal, he wasn’t sure.

Because, yes: he was aroused. His cock was jutting up half-hard, almost foreign in how it called for attention while Spencer’s mind struggled to comprehend his situation. “I’m male,” he whispered, as if that would be a better argument than “I’m human.”

Several of Farani’s tentacles slithered up to Spencer’s hole and stroked, leaving a warm, wet residue behind. Spencer gasped at the sensation, and he hated the sudden spike of lust. When he looked down, he saw his cock throb and grow, and Farani made a hum of approval.

“Male or female doesn’t really matter,” Farani said. “You’re an incubator. The eggs will take some of your genetic information, but your main purpose is to provide a safe environment for them to grow.” He continue to rub over Spencer’s hole, slow and slick and lighting up all of Spencer’s nerves.

Spencer gasped and tried to shift away from the sensation, but those tentacles around his thighs held him tight; Farani didn’t even seem to notice that slight bit of resistance. 

Then the first tentacle, thinner than the rest, slid inside, so covered in fluids that Spencer barely noticed. He felt the gush of hot liquid inside him though, and he couldn’t ignore that, gasping at the sensation, his back arching involuntarily.

“Shh, shh, don’t worry,” Farani murmured. “It’s really a very painless procedure.” 

The tentacle that had hovered around Spencer’s face prodded at his lips. Spencer closed his eyes and turned his head away, but that was useless too; at the next pulse inside his ass, he gasped again, and the tentacle forced its way inside his mouth.

It was smoother than the face feelers, wider, throbbing hard. It kept going and going, until it was tickling the back of Spencer’s throat. Not enough to choke him, but it terrified him, and he struggled not to cry. 

“Just suck on that. You’ll like it,” Farani declared. 

Unlikely, but somehow Spencer did find himself suckling, and little bursts of cool liquid splashed into his throat. He couldn’t taste it, but he thought it had to be sweet, and he instinctively swallowed.

Shouldn’t have. He knew that. He pulled at his arm restraints, but they were as tight as always, only now the tentacle in his ass was pressing hard against his prostate and he moaned. The tentacle in his mouth pulsed more liquid into him.

“That’s good. Swallow it all up. We’ll make you ready to take my eggs,” Farani whispered. He used his hands to stroke Spencer’s belly while making soothing, cooing noises.

Spencer closed his eyes. That was a mistake, because it meant he focused on all the pleasant sensations. The tentacle throbbing inside him, wriggling and prodding, trying to find something that couldn’t possibly be there. The tentacles that settled around his balls and his cock, stroking and squeezing, sending burning arousal through him. He opened his eyes quickly and made a sound of protest, but it was muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. 

Farani gurgled again, probably pleased with himself. His double eyelids fluttered in that alien manner. Spencer was horrified to find himself still attracted. Why was Farani so fucking hot? He didn’t want to be an incubator. He wanted to fuck his way around the galaxy.

“Mammals are so perfect,” Farani murmured. His hands settled on Spencer’s chest, his thumbs rubbing over the nipples. “I can’t wait to see you lactating. Feeding my children.”

Spencer would have told him that men didn’t produce milk, but he doubted Farani cared. So he suckled on the tentacle in his mouth and drank of whatever liquid it produced. It did feel good.

He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips uselessly. He didn’t have any leverage, and those tentacles were holding him tight, but still he wanted—he wanted something. More friction. More pressure. More of—

A sudden, sharp pain inside him made him cry out. His eyes watered, and he looked at Farani, terrified. That didn’t feel good. That hurt. 

“Yes, the perfect spot. The eggs will latch on here. They’ll expand and create a little womb environment. You’ll barely notice them once they're there.” Farani drew back, his beautiful dark scales shimmering, tinted blue now. His tentacles continued to hold Spencer in place, but it seemed like Farani was gearing up for something big.

Spencer quivered and shook his head, only more tentacles snaked out, depriving him of even that movement. He found himself staring down, watching as the first tentacle withdrew from inside. That moment it was gone was agony, Spencer suddenly empty, hollow. More tears leaked from his eyes. 

Then he saw another tentacle slither close. Spencer’s cock and balls were pulled sharply out of the way by the thin appendages holding them, but the slight pain was nothing. He watched in horror as this new tentacle, as thick as Spencer’s wrist and covered in wrinkled skin hovered outside his hole.

 _It’s too big_ , Spencer wanted to protest, but in the next moment he had more of that sweet venom running down his throat, and he knew that he needed that tentacle. He needed it to fill him, he needed it to get rid of the emptiness, to stuff him until he was bursting.

_Please, please._

It plunged in, no further warning, and sped its way into Spencer’s channel until it reached that same spot the pain had originated from. Then Farani froze, his nostrils flaring out.

“Not as painless for me as for you,” Farani muttered. He gripped the headboard and made a rough sound.

Spencer couldn’t look away from that thick tentacle inside him. Farani cried out, and the top of the tentacle expanded into something large and round. A softball, Spencer thought, except the mass moved down the tentacle, until it was right at the edge of Spencer’s rim.

Oh god. Spencer wanted it inside him so bad. What was that? He shouldn’t. He should be scared. But even as it stretched his hole, Spencer loved it. It was more intense than getting fisted, rough and _too much_ , but he needed it.

The moment it pressed against his prostate, he was gone. He came so hard, his come shooting upwards and landing on his own chest. His vision blurred from the intensity: tears and sweat and nothing but pleasure sparking across his mind.

The thing kept going up though, and through his tears he could see the thing traveling, a visible bump under his stomach.

Then it settled into that spot, more warmth, more pressure. The orgasm should have ripped everything out of him, but his cock twitched and tried to grow hard again, because it knew how good this thing was, this precious treasure inside him.

“I think… two more. Yes,” Farani murmured. 

More? Spencer couldn’t handle more. He sucked harder on the tentacle in his mouth and moaned when his legs were spread wider apart.

The second one settled much as the first, his cock leaking again, but the third one—the third one was larger, stretching him so wide he tried to scream around the tentacle. Another orgasm tore through him, lasting for the entire duration it took the egg to travel to its nesting spot.

Farani hissed loudly. “This one was in me the longest. I’m so glad to be rid of it."

Spencer’s stomach bulged awkwardly, separate lumps visible under what should have been a flat stomach.

Farani pulled his tentacles out of Spencer’s mouth and ass, uncurled them from around his legs and cock. He settled next to Spencer again, resting his hand over the bulge in Spencer’s stomach.

“How do you feel?” Farani asked.

Spencer tugged against his restraints. “I want to… I want to…” He didn’t know what he wanted. But he needed his hands for that. “Let me go.”

Farani shrugged and undid the bindings. 

Without any thought to how he looked, naked, covered in come and other fluids, Spencer got off the bed. He walked towards the door and stopped there. Leave. He needed to leave. Yes. There was something inside him—parasites, that’s what they were. The bartender had tried to warn him.

If he found a doctor, maybe they could get rid of it.

“Your clothes are on that chair,” Farani said casually.

Spencer didn’t bother to wonder why Farani would tell him that. He got dressed and left, ignoring the slide of fluid down his thighs and how his clothes stuck awkwardly to his skin. He had to leave the belt loose. His phone was still in his pants pocket, and he pulled it out as soon as he was outside the building. He was still in the city. Not even that far away from the club.

He called Cynthia.

She picked up after the fifth time he called.

“What the fuck, asshole? Do you know what time it is?”

The sky was just beginning to turn its light morning green. “Morning?” Had Spencer been gone that long? 

“Yes, it’s fucking morning. What do you want?” Her anger made Spencer flinch. He didn’t need negative emotions right now. He had to maintain happy ones. Because…

“I had sex with a fraxian,” Spencer said. He kept walking towards his own apartment, careful not to shift in ways that would disturb the things inside him.

“Really? You called me this early just to gloat about your booty call?”

She sounded really mad. Spencer had to tell her what had happened—only that would probably make her even angrier. He opened his mouth anyway, to try to put into words what he’d experienced, but he blanked.

“It was… good.”

It _was_ good. Spencer had never come so hard in his life. He’d do it again. Forget fucking his way around the galaxy. He just needed to fuck more fraxians. Nobody else had ever overwhelmed him with so much pleasure all at once, and even now, he still felt… floaty.

“In case you didn’t notice last night, I don’t care about your stupid fuck goals.” 

And then she hung up.

Spencer went home. He showered very carefully, and then he lay down in bed and watched tv, his hand always curled around his belly. He had to get up to eat, and boy, was he starving. He ended up eating twice as much as he normally would have.

But it made sense. He had the eggs inside him, and the eggs were growing. They needed nutrients. He had to care for them. They were Spencer’s eggs now, his _children_. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Farani showed up on his doorstep later that evening. Farani’s face tentacles wiggled in delight, and he kissed Spencer soundly in greeting.

“Nice to see you’re bonding already,” Farani said. “I’ll pay for some of the costs, but really, as the incubator, it’s your responsibility to handle the majority of the effort.”

That should have made Spencer mad, but as soon as he thought of getting upset, a new wave of pleasure flooded him. “Yeah, that’s fine. That’s good.”

He let Farani kiss him again, thoughts melting away.

Spencer could get addicted to fraxian kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a lot about fraxian biology! Some notes, if you're interested:
> 
> \- Fraxians are monogendered, but the tentacles and lack of "feminine" characteristics means humans labeled them "male" when first contact happened. Fraxians don't care either way what they're called in other languages.
> 
> \- Fraxians have always been parasitic. Before they encountered other sapient species, it wouldn't have been uncommon to deposit eggs in the local wildlife. Two fraxians might also fight to deposit eggs in each other.
> 
> \- Fraxians will retrieve their young after they've exited the first stage of their lives. 
> 
> \- There are probably some fraxians that are conscientous of the ethical concerns, but it is not a widespread cultural thought.
> 
> \- Non-fraxians dislike fraxians (for obvious reasons), but once an incubator has been hooked, it is near impossible to save them. It is also very hard to determine which people willingly entered into a relationship with a fraxian and which ones were forced into it, as all incubators appear perfectly happy (and any incubator, regardless of initial consent, would end up injected with the same foreign hormones).


End file.
